October and April
by AngelofDance
Summary: Lauren Princeton is a young, headstrong, pure-blood, witch trying to get through school to become a potions professor. Lucius Malfoy is an aristocratic, pure-blood wizard who gets everything he wants. When desire sparks between them, it becomes a poison, his desires turn into an obsession that could kill
1. Quidditch World Cup

Chapter 1: Quidditch World Cup

Lauren and her friends hit the ground with a thud.

"I'll bet that cleared your sinuses, hey."said Mr. Diggory.

The group helped each other to their feet and made their way over the hill to see an insane sight. There were miles of tents, people flying around on their brooms, people twirling fire, the smell of food hung in the air reaching each of the children's noses.

"Well kids welcome to the Quidditch World Cup." exclaimed Mr. Weasley. The group followed him around the crowd of people and stopped at a small text. "Home sweet home." The children looked at each other in confusion as they filed in.

When Lauren and Harry entered they stared in amazement at the size of the inside. There were beds, on either side enclosed with curtains, a kitchen area, a place for sitting in the front of the tent.

"I love magic." said Harry.

Lauren smiled. "This will be fun."

"Now kids quickly choose a bunk, unpack and freshen up." Mr. Weasley said dropping his bag on a chair in the front of the tent.

A few hours later after the children finished their dinner, and visited the souvenir shop they followed Mr. Weasley through the crowd and up to the arena. The kids stared at the size of the arena. They found themselves going higher and higher up in the arena.

"And I thought the coliseum was huge." said Lauren as her friends laughed her comment.

"Blimey dad, how far up are we?" asked Ron with a smile on his face.

"We'll put this way, if it rains, you'll be the first to know." The smiles disappeared off the children's faces at the sight of Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco on the platform below. The kids turned away and continued their way around the stairs.

"Father and I are in the minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself." said Draco as he and his father followed Harry and his friends around the corner.

Lucius stopped, turned around and slammed the end of his cane into Draco's stomach. "Don't boast Draco; there's no need with these people." He looked up at Harry and his friends.

Lauren stepped around Hermione and leaned her elbows on the railing. "You should listen to your father Draco. He knows what he's talking about," she smiled down at them. "You shouldn't boast about something like that."

"And why not?" asked Draco.

"Because the only reason the minister invited you two to sit with him was so that he could keep his eye on the both of you."

Lucius' lips thinned at her comment.

"Lauren! You can't say like that,"replied , "no matter how true it is." his voice a whisper.

"But I was always taught to tell the truth," she looked down at the Malfoy's, "no matter how much it hurts."

"Let's just go." said Ron.

The kids turned away and started to follow to their seats when Lucius snapped his cane up and hooked it to Harry's sleeve. "Do enjoy yourself, won't you, while you can." He smirked, lifted his cane from Harry's sleeve and sneered at Lauren before making his way to the minister's box.

The group climbed the stairs to the top and together they watched as the Irish and the Vulgarians dished it out between them. Fans cheers as each side received more and more points. Lauren and her friends watched from their seats in the arena as each team dished it out on the playing field. When the game was over the group made their way down the millions of stairs to their text to celebrate.

"There's no one like Krum. He's a like a bird the way he rides the wind. He's more than an athlete; he's an artist." said Ron

"I think you're in love Ron." replied Ginny.

"Victor I love you." sang Fred.

"Victor, I do." George sang out.

"When we're apart my heart beats only for you." Harry joined in with the twins.

There was a loud bang outside the text. "Sounds like the irish have got their pride on." said Fred before he playfully attacked Ron.

"Stop it, stop it," exclaimed Mr. Wesley, "It's not the Irish." Everyone exited the text just in time to see a group of figures dressed in dark cloaks and masks coming towards them, leaving a backdrop of fire in their wake. "Get back to the portkey everybody and stay together."

Lauren and Harry turned to the dark figures coming closer to where they were standing.

"Harry! Lauren!" exclaimed Hermione.

Lauren and Harry ran through the crowd trying to catch up with their group. While running towards the portkey Harry got lost in the crowd. Lauren, noticing her cousin was no longer behind her, she went back pushing through the crowd. "Harry!" She called out.

"Lauren!"

She turned around to find Harry running towards her. She tried to meet up with him but was pushed away by a large group of people. "Harry! Harry!" She called again, but this time he did not answer her. She found her way back to the portkey after a long struggle of trying on escape the large crowd of scared people.

"Where's Harry?" asked Ron.

"I don't know. We got separated whilst trying to catch up with you guys. I need to go back and look for him." She turned away and headed in the direction that she just came from.

"No. You must stay here. I will go look for him." said .

"You'll never find him on your own. Besides Harry and I can see into each other's mind if we want to. I'll be able to find using that."

"You can't go alone." replied Hermione. "I'm going with you."

"So am I." said Ron.

"Very well, let's be quick." said Mr. Weasley.

They left the portkey in search of their friend.

"Harry!" called Lauren. They searched the campground, now covered with ash, and dead grass. All the tents were burnt though, nothing seemed to be there was a another loud bang. In the sky a shape started to take form of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth.

 _Oh God. No no no._ At that moment she hoped her cousin was alright. Then Lauren saw a figure up ahead. "There!" She ran forwards, smiling when she was it was Harry.

"Thank God we found you." replied Lauren in a worried tone.

"What's that?" asked Ron gesturing to the sky.

Harry's head started to hurt. He bent over in pain.

"Harry, what is it?"

Then they were surrounded by people from the ministry. Spells were cast as the children ducked for cover.

"Stop! That's my son." said Mr. Weasley running towards the kids.

"Which one of you conjured it?" You've been discovered in the scene of the crime!" exclaimed the man with a gray mustache and a black hat. It was Barty Crunch.

"Crime?" asked Harry

"Barty they're just kids."

"What crime?"

"It's the dark mark harry." replied Lauren.

"Voldemort. Tonight those people wearing those dark cloaks, they were his followers." said Harry

"Deatheaters." corrected Mr. Weasley.

"Everyone this way." said Barty.

"There was a man standing there, just before you came." Harry gestured with his finger where he saw the man.

"All of you, this way." Barty led the other ministry officials away from the kids to where Harry had just pointed.

"Who was it Harry?" asked Ron.

"I don't know. I didn't see his face.

"So now what?"

"Tomorrow you will all go to school, have fun and forget this whole thing. You'll have more to worry about once you get school, like passing your classes." replied .

"It will be enjoyable if I don't have to see that again." replied Lauren as she took one last look at the dark mark in the sky as she ignored the pain in her head.


	2. Back to School

**I do not own Harry Potter or the characters except for my own. All rights go to J.K.**

 **Rowling and Warner Bros.**

Chapter Two Back to School

The next day, the kids were sent to Hogwarts. After arriving, and the first years were sorted Dumbledore stood up and began to welcome the students back to school.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now I'd like to say a few words before we all enjoy our feast. This year Hogwarts will not only be your home this year, but home to other guests as well. Hogwarts has be chosen to host the Triwizard Tournament. The tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. Once chosen, there is no going back, but more of that later." The students listened as the headmaster introduced each of the schools and explained the rules. Some students were not happy with the age rule of 17 to compete.

And over the next few days students were given the chance to place their names into the Goblet of Fire. People soon forgot about the events at the Quidditch World Cup. They were to busy making bets on who would be picked.

Lauren kept herself busy by reading ahead in her potions book, not caring about what was going on around her.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry, joining her on a bench in the Great Hall.

Lauren sighed deeply. "Studying."

"It's only been three days. You know you don't have to devote every waking second to studying. Have some fun."

"I don't devote every waking second to studying. Sometimes I do the homework." She closed her book. "So what do you think about all this tournament?"

"I think it will be good for the school. Hopefully things run a little smoother than last year." said Harry.

"There was never a dull moment last year." They laughed as memories came flooding back to them. "Anyway I need to go to the library and pick up a book. I will see you later." She stood up and held her book close to her chest.

"Stay out of trouble." replied Harry as he watched Lauren disappear amongst the crowd of people.

Lauren made her way to the library smiling as she passed a few more of her friends from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. She navigated her way through the corridors like a pro, and why shouldn't she. Afterall, she spent the majority of her time in the library when she wasn't with her friends or in class. Lauren knew she could find her way to the library even if she was blindfolded. She was about to round a corner when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hello there."

She turned around to see a tall boy with black hair, about the same length and Ron's, and hazel eyes. He had pale skin and he wore Slytherin robes. "Oh, hello Adam. How are you?" She embraced him with a hug.

"I'm doing well. How about yourself?" asked Adam as they pulled away from each other.

"Well I can't really complain." said Lauren.

"Where are you headed?"

"The library."

"Would you mind if I joined you?"

"Actually I would enjoy the company." replied Lauren. They walked together talking about who would be chosen for the tournament later that evening. They each had their own ideas about who would be chosen. When they entered the library Adam's mouth dropped and Lauren couldn't help but giggle. There were books everywhere, desks stood in front of the shelves. Several students were already in the library taking books off the shelves. "I'm guessing this is your first time to the library."

Adam said nothing but nodded in reply.

Lauren made her way to the front desk. "Hello Madam Pince."

A woman with a pointy black hat and black robes looked up from her book. She had pale skin with dark eyes. "Why, hello again Lauren. What can I help you with today?"

"Well my friend has never been to the library until today." Lauren gestured to Adam.

"Really? Well I'm sure that you can show him the ropes and where to find things." said Madam Pince.

"Of course." replied Lauren with a smile on her face. Lauren made her way around the tables and book shelves to the back of the library, all the while, Adam, following closely behind. She stopped in front of a shelf and began reading the titles on the binding. She pulled one very old looking book with a brown binder off the shelves. The title read 'Magical Draughts and Potions.'

"This library is amazing." said Adam looking around at the hundreds of books surrounding them on the shelves. "How did you know where to find this book?"

"I've been coming to the library everyday since the very first day of school. I spend most of my time in this room. It's a great way to get away from everything." replied Lauren. "I've been here so many times I practically know where everything is, even in the restricted section."

Adam's mouth dropped. "Wait, wait,wait. You've been in the restricted section?"

"Of course. I mean I've gotten in trouble a couple of times, but it was worth it. I've learned more about magic in those books than in the books that we use for class."

Adam shook his head. "You are a troublemaker aren't you."

"I don't like to brag, but yes I am."

"A very beautiful one by the way." said Adam.

Lauren looked up from the book she was reading. "Thanks Adam. That means a lot."

"Well I'm sure you get that all the time though."

Lauren closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. "Actually I don't. I mean people stare at me as I walk down a street or down the hall, but that's all they do is gawk at me. It's nerve racking. It would be nice if they'd approached me instead of staring at me like I'm a freak or something."She turned to face her friend.

"Well maybe they don't know how to approach you. Perhaps you're just too pretty for anyone here, and the guys know it." said Adam looking down.

Lauren blushed at his comment. "You sound like you know from personal experience."

"Kinda." He looked up at her. " It took me nearly two years to say anything to you. All the others had no problem coming up to you."

"Well you're talking to me now so let's just forget what happened. Let's just focus on what happens now." said Lauren.

Adam smiled at her as he watched her take another book from the shelf, opened it up and began to read it. He was amazed by how lovely she had become in just four years, and how wise she was at only fourteen years old. Adam gazed at her long blonde hair as it slid from behind her shoulder, to in front of it. To him there was no one more be more beautiful, more perfect, than her. He had spent countless nights dreaming of her, he dreamt of a life with her. He had drawn several pictures of her in his journal. Whenever he would have free time and no one else was around he would draw pictures of her, or sometimes he would even go look through the ones that he had drawn already. He hoped one day he could show her his drawings and Lauren would love them, but for now it remained his little secret.

"Well well well."

Adam was brought out of his thoughts and he and Lauren turned around to find Draco Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle at the end of the aisle.

"Look boys, it's Adam Hall, the mudblood who thinks he can get away with hanging around pure-bloods."

"Shut your face Malfoy!" exclaimed Adam.

Draco stepped forward. "That wasn't very nice. Boys, I think it's time to show just how worthless Hall really is." Crabbe and Goyle chuckled as they followed behind Draco to where Lauren and Adam were.

"I don't want any trouble."

"It's a little too late for that." replied Goyle.

"Stop this, right now." Lauren stepped in front of Adam.

"It's okay. We're just going to help understand what being a freak is and what happens when a freak is caught socializing with a pure-blood." said Crabbe.

Draco stopped in front of Lauren. "Move." When she refused Goyle grabbed her wrists and yanked her out of the way. "Now let me explain something to you. You are a mudblood, which means you are related to a muggle. She is a pure-blood, which means her ancestry were all magical families. Mudbloods and pure-bloods don't belong together. Just look at her," Draco gestured to Lauren, "She is way out your league. You could never make her happy. Lauren is too good for you or any other mudblood or half blood who thinks they have a chance with her."

"He's lying Adam." replied Lauren.

"Shhh." said Goyle tightening his grip on her arm.

"If I were you I would forget about her, and focus your attentions on another freak like you." said Draco.

Adam gazed at Lauren then at Draco before making his way around Crabbe and out of the library, ignoring the fact that Lauren was calling his name.

"How could you be so cruel!" exclaimed Lauren.

"Cruel? I believe I just did you a favor. Now you don't have to worry about people like him hanging around you. You should be thanking me right now."

"Thanking you! I'll die before I say those words to you!"

Draco's lips thinned. "I'll say this once to you. You are too good for him." He said leaning in to her.

"No, I'm too good for _you._ "

"How dare you. You are not acting like a pure-blood at all.

"And I suppose pure bloods brag about how much more money they have or how much more aristocratic they are than others. I guess pure-bloods are supposed to make others obey them."

Draco nodded in reply.

"Well if that's what being a pure-blood means then I want no part of it!" She struggled against Goyle's grip. "Let go of me!" Once he let go of her arm she stepped away and made her way out the door, not once looking back. 


End file.
